


The moments we live

by juicy_juice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, luv my boys, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicy_juice/pseuds/juicy_juice
Summary: Soft Klance for your deprived soul.





	The moments we live

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I wrote this on no sleep so enjoy!
> 
> as always, i’m on tumblr! you can find me @bi-space-race

Keith was soft. His body melted into the mattress that he and his boyfriend currently occupied. The soft curves of his back, no longer covered by the blanket. His hair spilling over his face and part of his shoulders. Even his breathing was soft. Lance stared in wonder. He wondered how the sharp tongued, rough man laying in front of him could look so soft in the sunlight streaming through the half opened blinds. Lance lightly ran his fingers over the scars that littered his back and arms. Keith stirred but didn’t wake. He leaned into Lances touch and let out a sigh. Lance let out a quiet chuckle and kissed Keith’s shoulder.  
It had been years since they had fought. Their Voltron days were behind them. The pain of fighting, losing allies and friends still fresh in their minds. The memories of their misfortune stuck with them. It took them a while to be able to go about their days without flinching when ever there was a bang or slam in the distance. It took time for them to reach a point when they were okay, but having each other helped them heal. Lance wouldn’t have made it without Keith.  
Keith rolled onto his back and stretched. Lance let his eyes trail down his lover’s body.  
“Like what you see?” Keith joked, tiredness present in his voice. Lance slowly kissed up his neck to his cheek.  
“Do you really need me to answer?” Lance whispered in his ear. Keith rolled over, planting himself on top of Lance. He let out a content hum and planted a kiss on Lance’s chest.  
“Maybe I just want to hear you say it.” Keith teased, planting more kisses. Lance wrapped his arms around the man on top of him.  
“I always love what I see when it comes to you. And I would look at you forever if we didn’t have to meet up with the team tonight.” Lance answered and slid out from under Keith.  
“Wait, Lance.” Keith yelped and grabbed his wrist. Lance twisted back around and faced him.  
“You said you wanted to look at me all the time and that’s all I’ll ever want as long as I can do it to you. And I know we have plans tonight and I wasn’t going to spring this on you now. But I’m tired of waiting.” Keith spoke and sat up to rummage through their shared nightstand.  
“Keith, what the fuck are you doing?” Lance asked in a whisper. Keith pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside the box sat a gold ring with a blue stripe around the middle.  
“You know I suck with words so I’m going to keep it short,” Keith spoke, voice shaking, “Will you marry me?” Lance stared at the ring, expression unreadable. Keith stared in horror as Lance walked out of the room.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Lance yelled to no one in particular. Keith jumped off of the bed and chased after him. He found Lance in the kitchen grabbing, tea?  
“Every morning you drink jasmine green tea because you like the bitter taste and coffee has too much caffeine for you.” Lance said and handed Keith the box of tea bags. The box was weightless but something rattled inside. He looked at Lance quizzically and opened the lid. A small black ring with a red band in the middle, the same style as Lance’s.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He looked at Lance. Lance finally cracked a smile and laid his head on Keith’s shoulder, laughing.  
“So is this a yes?” Keith asked. Lance stared at him in the eye and shook his head.  
“You’re an idiot.” Lance laughed and kissed Keith. His hands slid up to the other’s hair and ran his fingers through the dark strands. Keith laid his hands on Lance’s waist and smiled into the kiss. Lance pulled away, pressing his forehead against Keith’s.  
“Of course I’ll marry you. I’m just mad that you asked me before you got your tea.” Lance whispered and ran his fingers through his fiancé’s hair. Keith smiled warmly. He had been sitting on this proposal for weeks. Who knows how long Lance had been waiting. They stood in the kitchen, just hugging and whispering sentences full of love to each other.  
“We have to eat breakfast and run errands today.” Lance spoke begrudgingly. Neither of them were quick to move apart from the other. Keith let out a happy sigh and slowly peeled himself away from Lance. He smiled warmly at his fiance, then turned oh his heel and sprinted into their room, screeching, “I call first shower!” as he ran.  
“What the fuck?” Lance called, “You took my chance to propose to you away and now you’re gonna steal the shower from me?” Keith let out a loud laugh from behind the locked bathroom door.  
“I love you!” Keith shouted out. Lance rolled his eyes and sat on their bed.  
“I want a divorce.” Lance spoke loudly. To which Keith replied, “You’ll have to marry me, first.” Lance closed his eyes and laid contently on their bed. He had been keeping the ring in his car for almost a year. He knew they were in a really good place and that it was time. He listened to the water turn on and let the rain like sounds pull him into a light, but content sleep.  
Keith thought about how far they’d come since Voltron disbanded. Lance had struggled with PTSD and outlashes of anger. Keith dealt with night terrors, which still caught up to him on some nights. Scars riddled their skin, large and small. the last scar that Lance got was a large one that crossed the expanse of his chest. It had almost killed him. Keith took a shuddering breath at the thought of losing his lover. He was the only thing that got him through the aftermath of the war. He thought about that scar as he got out of the shower and walked into their room.  
He found Lance asleep with a small smile on his face. He lightly kissed his lover’s forehead. He looked at the scar that covered Lance’s chest. He lightly traced it with his fingertips, which caused Lance to stir. He blinked his eyes open and smiled at Keith.  
“Is it my turn?” He asked softly. Keith nodded and leaned down. Their lips met in a soft kiss, unrushed and warm. Lance still felt butterflies when he kissed Keith. He slowly pulled away and pushed himself off the bed.  
“I’ll be out in 10.” He spoke before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

\--

 

“What did we say that we were bringing again?” Lance asked, grabbing a shopping cart.  
“Wine and you insisted on bringing cheesy potatoes. And we have to buy groceries because you really didn’t want to go Monday.” Keith retorted with a small chuckle. He took the cart from Lance. They quickly made their way through the store, following their grocery list.  
“Oh! I’ll be right back!” Lance exclaimed and ran off. Keith shook his head slightly and continued picking out cereals. His phone buzzed a moment later. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the new message on his screen. Hide and seek!! Come find me ;), it read.  
“Really, Lance?” Keith sighed, “You are 27 years old, not 5.” He finished grabbing their groceries and started looking for his fiancé. He walked down the furniture isle, barely peeking behind the furniture.  
“Psst.” Keith heard and whipped his head around.  
“Behind you.” The voice whispered. Keith turned around and his eyes met with Lance’s.  
“You’ve got to be shitting me.” Keith deadpanned. Lance grabbed his arm and pulled him into his hiding spot, behind a large beanbag. Lance grinned at Keith.  
“Hello, beautiful.” Lance whispered. Keith rolled his eyes and kissed Lance’s cheek.  
“Can we pay for these and go home?” He asked. Lance nodded and crawled out of the hiding spot. He reached out his hand to Keith. Keith took his hand and crawled out of the furniture. They made their way up to the register and paid for their food. The cashier glanced at their hand and smiled.  
“Are you guys together?” She asked, nodding towards their joined hands. Lance smiled and nodded.  
“We actually just got engaged this morning.” He clarified.  
“Oh! Congratulations!” She exclaimed, “You guys are really cute. Here are your groceries.” She said and handed their groceries over.  
“Thank you.” Keith spoke with a small smile on his face. Lance glanced at Keith, a warm look flushed across his face. They carried their groceries out to Lance’s small car. Keith thought it was one of the ugliest cars he’d ever seen.  
“Don’t insult her, babe.” Lance inquired and chuckled when Keith rolled his eyes at him.  
“Don’t flatter her, then.” Keith retorted. The ride home was quiet, with Lance softly humming along to whatever shitty pop song was on the radio. 

 

After cooking an annoyingly large amount of food, they arrived at Shiro’s place. After working for the Garrison again, Shiro decided that he needed to change pace. He moved away from the government compound and got a job at a nursing home. He found it was easier for him to connect with the World War III veterans than the new cadets. Keith was proud of him. He knew that Shiro had a habit of overworking himself in an unhappy job. Keith knocked on His door as Lance grabbed the rest of the food from his car. The door swung open to reveal the face of a disappointed Shiro.  
“You’re late.” He pointed out. Keith rolled his eyes and pulled the older man in for a hug.  
“We could’ve come without food.” He stated. Shiro let out a laugh and took the plated out of Keith’s hands.  
“Thanks for your help guys, heartwarming reunion, too.” Lance called. Keith moved to help his lover before he was stopped. Pidge put a hand to his chest.  
“Did you bring the potatoes?” She called.  
“Duh. And I assumed you were going to forget to cook and made what you promised. Now help me!” Lance cried back. She rushed to his aid and ran back inside,  
“Did she just steal the cheesy potatoes?” Shiro asked.  
“Probably.” Keith responded. The entered the small house and put the food down.  
“Lance! Keith!” A voice called out. Lance whipped his head around and grinned.  
“Hey, buddy!” Lance replied as they were both pulled into a hug. Hunk let go of them and went back to preparing food. 

 

\--

 

Dinner went well, and afterwards they piled on Shiro’s floor for wine and board games.  
“Lance, it’s your turn to roll” Pidge said, handing him the dice. “Wait,” she said, “Wait, wait, wait. What the FUCK is that?” She questioned and pointed at his hand. Lance glanced at Keith timidly.  
“You were going to go through the WHOLE night and not tell us that you two dweebs got engaged?” She cried.  
“What?” Shiro asked pointedly, his eyes moving between the two fiancés.  
“It’s not like we were doing it on purpose! We’ve been all over the place today we kind of just forgot.” Keith stated. Lance nodded and looked at Keith. A smile melted on to his face and he grabbed Keith’s hand.  
“That was really gross, but congrats.” Pidge said. The other two chimed in with their congratulations. The night came to an end, smiles on everyone’s faces, and promises of keeping in touch.  
“Send us the wedding information.” Shiro called as they got into the car. 

\--

The day ended as it had begun. Lance admired his fiancé in a different light this time. The street light polled in Keith’s hair.  
“I love you.” Keith whispered and cupped Lance’s face. He pulled Lance down into a kiss, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Lance enjoyed the warmth of Keith underneath him.  
“God, you’re so beautiful,” Lance whispered back, “So goddamn beautiful.” Keith ran his hands through Lance’s hair, smiling. Lance ended the day with how it begun, with the person he loved most by his side.


End file.
